heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-03 Revisiting Rain
The Lord of Eldred is in his throne room, sprawled on his throne. Nine Norn Stones circle him, bathing him in the light of the Nine Realms. He drums his long fingers against the arm of his throne, then reaches out to touch one. Tiny sparks shower down around him. "Damnable Midgard." Being prisoner there has damaged him, weakened him, though the Norn Stones have done their work. When a certain witch - very small, very mortal - enters his Realm, he knows it. "Let her come," he says to the elf captain. "It's been too long." Rain might have some reservations about bothering the Lokinator. Irritating Asgardians tends to end badly. Regardless, she still has her key and likely peeks in now and then to make sure the place hadn't imploded. There's genuine concern. It's odd. She has her broom in one hand and is peering here and there, as she's entered. Hmm. "Hey..." She at least verbally announces herself. She tugs off her hat. Well, nothing seems to on fire or imploding. No elven assassins or what have you. Deep breath. Step forward. She'll make her way along towards Loki unwittingly, though - she is mindful that the Eastern Wing of the castle is Loki Land ONLY. Even if she's worried. Hmm. The throne room! Of course! She'll at least politely announce herself before entering. For the moment, Eldred is quiet, almost sleepy. The servants are scarce in the halls, the sky outside is dull grey but without storms. There is, however, a certain air of solemnity. The guards at the throne room door bow deeply to Rain and open the doors to let her in. |"Welcome back, little one."| Loki is wearing clothes from another era entirely, the fine tunic and trews of a minor medieval lord and a thick fur draped over his shoulders. His horned helm appears to be off to the side on an armour stand, but it's unlikely that he's actually removed any of his armour. Loki beckons for Rain to approach. There's a yawning black void in the center of the floor that slowly disappears under what appears to be a layer of stone. |"So, what brings you back to me?"| Huh. Rain glances around. She smiles and bobs her head to the guards. It's good to see them up and okay. She looks thoughtful, then pauses on hearing the voice in her head. Ah hah. her faint smile lingers, though she's quietly shy and awkward as ever. << Thank you, Master, >> She seems at least to be reasonably well mannered. As a note, it's not really the creepy, naughty sort of master intonation - it's more the title reserved to a teacher and owner of a home. This IS Loki's realm after all, and Asgardians are on a vastly higher power scale than she can really grasp. She glances here and there, then pauses. Different clothes today. Interesting! She looks duly thoughtful. Thankful the void gives way to stone, she replies, << I wanted to check in on things here, but it's good to see you! I figured you were pretty busy of late... >> Really, it's respectful and an attempt to keep an eye out without getting underfoot and all. Loki gestures and a rich-looking chaise lurking in the shadows shakes itself like a dog, then clunks over to squat at the dais below where Loki sits before falling still. "Come, sit," he offers aloud. "I hope the changes suit you. They will continue. The process is slow, so close to Midgard." An elf servant darts over to pat the chaise's plush throw pillows into place and to smooth down the leopard-skin draped over the back. She curtseys to Rain, then steps away. "I believe." Loki taps a Norn Stone and sends it spinning away to circle Rain's head before it returns. "That I have made excellent progress." He grins at Rain, eyes bright with mischief. "I have only missed having someone worthy to admire it." That will never get old. She tilts her head and it and smiles. A little curtsey then. Rain nods. "They're nice." She is careful with her words, as if they were made of delicate crystal and would shatter forevermore falling to the floor. She looks thoughtful. "Well. The important thing is if you're happy with it. I think they're neat. Pretty. I get the impression that even if I look at one thing, there's facets I'll miss." She's earnest in her failings. She can only perceive so much and some things may be lost on her. So yes, she figures it suits. It's not really a frustrating thing, more an acknowledgment of complexity. Hmmm. She pauses at the servant, then bobs her head politely and will carefully take a seat. Everything is careful. She watches the stone circle her head, almost going cross-eyed. "Thank you." She nods. "It looks like a lot," Agreement. She pauses at the grin. Wait. Hmmm. A chintap. "I'm admiring it, for sure..." She seems uncertain on 'worthy' but a smile soon ensues. "But thank you for sharing it." Yes. There we go. She's modest, not in an overway anyway. "It's good to see." Yes. She seems happy enough. "You might miss things but what you do see is important." Loki leans forward, elbows on his knees, and holds out his hands. The Norn Stones cluster in them like eggs in a nest. "And you can always look again." An elf servant brings forth a golden chest into which Loki carefully places the rune stones. "I loathe suggesting that I miss Midgard, but tell me what you've been doing there." He stands and stretches - everyone in the room tenses to rush to do his bidding, whatever it may be - then shifts form into a heavy-maned wolf that pads over to put its chin on Rain's knee, even if it is nearly tall enough to look her in the eye when she's sitting. |"Someone bring my apprentice refreshments."| Loki doesn't bother to direct the order at anyone in particular so there's a scramble among the servants. "That's true," Though Rain seems to consider what she misses equally important. Knowing what is and isn't? Hmm. She tilts her head. She watches quietly for a moment. She looks thoughtful and smiles faintly. "This and that. Someone from Atlantis, their prince, visited. It was neat," She considers. "I think I found a cultist, but he exploded... Mostly I check in on people I met while I was homeless, and keep an eye on things. There's lots of magic stuff hiding around, too, it seems," She is thinking. A ponderous process. "It's pretty small stuff in the scheme of things... And hmm. The anti-mutant protesters are really at it. I'm not sure you need to worry too much about it, but even 'magic' apparently falls onto their bucket list of stuff to hate. I got hit with a brick." Sigh. Frown. "It's kind of sad, really. But that's bad news," Handwave. What else? She looks thoughtful. "I almost got clamped by a giant crab. Be careful around the bay. Something really got the Atlanteans all riled up." Hmmm. "That's about most of it. I usually just heal people and meet things." Yup. She seems to adventure lots. She goes quiet for a long moment, peering to the wolf with the chin on her knees. She seems uncertain on if she should scritch him between the ears or not. "I helped work with some robotic servants for awhile. I'm way better with fixing than creating though." Automaton! "Thank you. I appreciate the kindness." Really. She tilts her head. The wolf actually appears deeply interested in everything Rain has to say. He watches her with deep green eyes and wags his tail as she speaks. |"Anti-mutant protesters? Are you in danger?"| The wolf tilts his head and whines softly. An elf servant offers Rain steaming tea and a plate of cookies from a silver tray. The wolf takes his eyes from Rain long enough to look longingly at the cookies and his tail swishes rapidly. Even the Lord of Eldred likes cookies. For better or worse, Midgard is a pretty busy place sometimes. Rain looks thoughtful. "Probably. But usually just when they gather and start getting out rocket launchers. Or torching schools," She frowns. It seems to trouble her. "And they aren't picky. Magic, divine, whatever one's source of power may be..." That too, is perturbing. "I can understand being afraid of things way more powerful but going out and doing stuff like that doesn't really... It's like throwing rocks at lions, I guess." Which for the record, is likely a bad idea. She shrugs and looks to the Lokiwolf. "I'm fine, really. It's just a sad state of affairs. Some people think that people with powers need to register like people do driver's license. Seems kinda creepy if you ask me," She wrinkles her nose. Rain is clearly none too fond of being outed and tracked. "Thank you," She nods to the servant and will carefully accept them. She offers a cookie to Loki, too. He doesn't have thumbs after all. Loki takes the cookie very politely. His jaws are big enough that he could remove Rain's hand past the wrist in a chomp but he's quite delicate. |"This is displeasing to me."| In spite of the cookie, his ears go back. |"Especially that you were hurt. I cannot be there always but you must contact me to tell me next time you encounter such an event - whether for or against this registration idea. I would like to attend."| Midgardian politics are irrelevant to him in general, but this might have some bearing on his enemies and allies. Always good to check. |"You will not be registering, should it come to that. I will see to it."| His alter egos still have friends in high places and enough money will always buy an exception. |"I will not have my apprentice marked like chattel."| At least not someone else's chattel. Rain smiles at that. And she prefers not to be dehanded, really. She nods at him. "Well. It happens, sometimes." She does seem to attract objects with her head an awful lot. "Others were hurt more than I was, so it was kind of distracting." Also, the rocket launcher and helicopter. Very distracting. "I'll do my best, then. I heard someone got arrested protesting it. I'll keep my eyes open," She promises. And really, it likely could. She blinks and smiles again, "I appreciate it. It feels weird that someone would have a whole database of who is who and what they do. Kind of creepy, and they never said WHO would have all of that stuff or how well locked it would be..." which could present a treasure trove of trouble all its own. "Oh well. I think I liked meeting the Atlantean guy way better than being beaned with a brick," She admits. The wolf licks Rain's hand before turning away and shifting back into the God. Perhaps he knows it's always easier to talk to an animal than to a person one finds intimidating. "I agree that their plans sound suspect. I will need to attend to Midgard some until this passes, to see what their folly brings." Loki takes a goblet from an elf girl who offers it to him as he passes her. "You say you continue to look after the less-fortunate. And I do not see you in my realm but rarely. Where are you living?" He looks over his shoulder at Rain. Rain smiles at the hand licking. She doesn't seem to mind as he turns and shifts. "I have no doubt politics are involved. For better or worse, it's a good part of our um, well, realm, I guess." Sigh. She looks over to Loki, tilting her head. "Well. I visit my friends, sometimes I stay if someone feels sick..." She ticks off her fingers. "I visit here, but I try to be quiet so I don't interrupt things." Smile. "Or sometimes I just forget and find a place outside. I kinda stopped that after all this anti-mutant business and some of us ended up on the news." Sigh. A shrug. "I'll stop by more. I just figured you were pretty busy..." She seems to understand being intent on work. "I have substantial resources on Midgard. I simply forget, as they're worthless to me." Loki flicks his fingers dismissively. "They are, however, of value to you. I will see that you have a place to stay, one I may also use from time to time. You will be safe there and you need not concern yourself with troubling me by coming or going." He returns to sprawl on his throne again, tapping a finger against his chin. "It will not benefit me to be there in this guise, you understand. But I have one or two that will suit me well enough for my purposes." Loki shakes that finger at Rain now. "I must rely on you to keep my secrets, little witch, as you have done so far." His tone is light, at least. "Perhaps when you entertain, you will allow your faithful black cat to attend you sometimes. That would amuse me." Hm. That makes sense. Rain nods. She blinks. She's a good audience, listening quietly. "Oh! Thank you," Nod. Seems fair enough. Mortal crash pads can be kinda handy or entertaining, depending on the circumstances. She carefully sips the tea, now that it's cooled down a bit. She thinks over the words for now, she nods. "I understand, I think." There's lots of reasons, after all - up to and including enemies, irritants, deranged fans... She smiles. "I'll be sure to keep it safe." She's good at keeping secrets so far. "And sure." She's open to the idea. Rain's open-minded. For her part, she is quiet between sipping tea and listening. "I'd be careful if you go by the bay. A few days ago, some Atlanteans came by. They were kinda cheesed off," She remembers now. Why did she just remember that now? "Don't worry about me, though it's charming you do." Loki takes a drink of wine. "I wouldn't mind meeting the Atlanteans some time. Any of them. But that's for another time. In the meantime... your friends. The homeless. Tell me more about them, their troubles." Loki slouches on his throne and puts his chin in his hands. "It makes you happy to help them. It entertains me. I wish to know more about this - in this, I can play your apprentice, no? If it would amuse you, I will give you resources to do more of the good you seem so intent on doing. So. Speak. Educate me." That's just how Rain rolls. She smiles faintly. "We got to meet their Prince. Seems like a pretty decent guy. Kinda punchy, but I guess I'd be angry if people dumped trash on my home, too," She considers. That's a metaphor, mind. She tilts her head and looks to Loki. She seems a bit surprised, eyes widening a bit. "Well..." She'll explain her stories. The old lady with the bad hip who leaves food out for the saints that Rain quietly heals unseen. The stubborn dockworker who refuses to wear steel toed boots, set in his old ways of when he could go and fish himself - once a sailor. The hungry, quiet souls with eyes all over the city and their networks. The dingy lights, the foggy evenings. Watching out for the cops who didn't mind you - so long as you weren't -visible- in the nice parks. It's an intricate sort of culture, people of all walks down in the darker parts of town. There are more tragic stories and some better. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs